lovestream
by amaquelin
Summary: Of all the ways for the team (and the world) to find out about their relationship, Beast Boy never would've expected it to be through one of his livestreams.


He's in it to win.

There's a look of intense concentration on Beast Boy's face. All his animal instincts are roaring at him. Stalk them, hunt them, _kill them_. His fingers twitch on the keyboard as he fires at the enemies on screen.

He's in the midst of destroying another enemy when the chat on his gaming stream suddenly becomes extremely active. From the corner of his eye he can see the messages flying on his other monitor, but he elects to ignore it, focusing on his game instead.

"You guys surely are getting excited," he grins, thinking they're cheering him on as he nears the end of the game.

He's almost there. Just a few enemies are left in between him and his goal. He shoots one, then other. He does a complicated combination move and—

"Yes!" he cheers.

The words _YOU WIN_ are flashing on the screen.

He raises his arms and kicks, intending on pushing his chair back, but he bumps into something instead. Confused, he whips his head around.

"Shit!" he jumps, scrambling to pull his headphones off his head. Staring down at him is his girlfriend, her usual blue cloak covering her body and leaving only her face visible.

Her initial emotionless expression slowly morphs into a smirk. "Hi."

"Jesus, Rae," he huffs. "You can't just scare me like that."

"You're the one with the animal senses," she scoffs, pulling up a second chair and settling beside him.

"Well, I was focused on the game! What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you watching a movie with the others?"

"I was, but then your emotions spiked, so I came to see what's gotten you so excited."

A sly grin makes its way onto his face. He nudges her with his elbow playfully. "Keeping an eye on my emotions, Rae Rae?"

"Of course," she says matter-of-factly. "You're important to me."

He can feel himself get a little starry eyed. His love and affection for her is through the roof at the moment, and he knows she can feel it, because she smirks at him. She turns to his computer curiously.

"What were you playing?" she asks, scooting closer to the gaming screen.

He begins explaining the game to her, letting her click about the screen. As she's busy with understanding the game he looks over her shoulder at the side monitor. His stream is still going, the camera doing a close up of Raven's face as she leans in to study the game. He squints at the live chat. Instead of congratulating him on his win, however, his viewers are all spamming Raven's name.

"Sounds like you had fun," she comments. Even through the monotone of her voice he knows her well enough to hear that she means it—that she's not mocking him but actually happy to see him doing something he enjoys.

"I did! I won," he beams proudly, forgoing the chat screen to look into her violet eyes.

She smiles, one of the truly rare, genuine smiles she has reserved for him. Her eyes go all soft, losing the usual harsh tightness. No matter how many times they look at each other he gets lost in them all the same, at the galaxy hidden within her shining irises. Her gaze drops to his lips, and he feels his mouth go dry.

"Uh, wait, Rae I'm strea—mmph."

His eyes close involuntarily.

She has a hand brushing his jaw, capturing his lips sweetly. It feels like lights are exploding behind his eyelids and the only thing he can focus on is the touch of her skin on his and the smell of fresh lavender. It's a short but firm kiss that gets his insides all tingly and warm.

"Congratulations, Gar," she whispers. She gives him one last peck before she rises from her seat. "I'm going to get some tea. I'll see you later."

Beast Boy swallows as Raven disappears into a portal. He turns slowly, almost afraid to face the music.

The chat is positively exploding.

 _DID RAVEN JUST KISS YOU?!  
_ _WHAT THE FUCK  
_ _Whoa  
_ _DUDE score!_

The messages are flying so fast he can barely read them, and his livestream audience just increased by the hundreds. Beast Boy scratches the back of his neck. He knows it's only a matter of time before Raven realises what's happened.

"Right, well, uh. Sorry guys but I think I'm gonna haveta cut the stream short today…"

 _Wow, I wish someone like Raven would kiss me every time I win a game. You're crazy lucky man._

He can't help the fanged grin. "Yeah, I'm the luckiest dude in the world."

Something actually explodes somewhere outside his room, causing him to flinch. His sensitive ears predict the kitchen.

"And… there we go. Time for damage control!"

* * *

Cyborg's having a pretty good day, just chilling in front of the TV with Robin and Starfire, when his alerts start blowing up.

He has social media and news alerts set up for every single member of the Teen Titans, monitoring their names as keywords to alert him if anything happens. (Or if there are any internet assholes that need a nasty virus, but nobody needs to know that.)

He also makes sure that when media mention of the Titans spikes, he gets them pushed straight into his vision so he can look at them. It's usually when they defeat a villian or destroy the pizza store _again_ , and occasionally when 'RobStar' get spotted on a date.

This time, however, Beast Boy's name is bursting with priority in the world cloud of keywords, Raven's only a little smaller.

Cyborg groans. "Ugh, guys, BB's done something again. The media is going crazy with him."

That draws his other teammates' attention, and they turn to him as he lifts up a panel in his arm. The information runs in a speedy scroll.

"This is insane! There's social media mentions and news articles and—oh _hell_."

"What is it, Cyborg?" Robin demands.

Gulping, he throws an image onto the large TV screen.

For a moment nobody speaks.

They all stare, equally wide eyed, jaws dropping.

"What—" Robin squeaks, "what am I looking at?!"

"I believe Friend Beast Boy and Friend Raven are doing the kissing," Starfire breathes, awed. She's the first one to snap out of it, squealing as she soars into the air. "This is most joyous! I have always thought Friend Beast Boy and Friend Raven would be the cute together!"

The ops room door slides open. They whip their heads around in horror.

Raven frowns. "Why are you looking at me like—"

The toaster is the first to explode.

By the time Beast Boy gets to the ops room what's left of the kitchen is the cabinets and the waffle iron.

"Aha… Hahaha…" he tries, voice pitching higher than usual.

Raven glares at him, but it doesn't really quite have it's intended effect, considering the bright blush on her face. She draws in a deep breath, then vanishes into the floor.

"Uh…" Beast Boy's eyes flicker from the screen to his friends. He throws up his hands half-heartedly. "Surprise?"

Robin stutters, "I… I need to sit down…"

* * *

 _BREAKING: Teen Titans' Beast Boy and Raven share a sweet victory kiss!_


End file.
